1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closures and more particularly to non-locking closures for hand luggage, handbags and the like. Most particularly, this invention pertains to closures of the type wherein a strap attached to the front of the bag is passed through a link on the flap, folded back on itself, and detachably fastened to the front of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art non-locking luggage closures of the type wherein a strap attached to the front of the bag is passed through a link on the flap, doubled over onto itself, and then detachably fastened to the front of the bag are well known. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 429,179, 1,348,703, 3,205,544, and 2,343,708 wherein such closures are applied to articles other than luggage. While such devices provide a positive and reliable closure when the free end of the strap is detachably fastened to the front of the bag, they have little or no effect when the free end of the strap is not so fastened. This is primarily due to the fact that the straps used in such prior art devices are easily returned to a flat position thus facilitating removal of the strap through the link. This situation is worsened where the link hangs beyond the edge of the flap, when the strap is biased to its original flat form, or when bags relying on such devices are full, in which case the forces applied to the internal walls of the bag may be sufficient to force the strap back through the link. Thus, whenever the strap is not fastened to the front of the bag, bags relying on such devices are prone fo accidental opening. Even when the strap is detachably fastened to the front of the bag, such closures are easily opened by unauthorized persons.